Hammer and Pencil
by Mighty Dreamfinder
Summary: Gerson befriends a Human child. Together, they interview familiar Monster faces about their new lives on the surface, discover the right way to hug a skeleton, how to shake hands with a fire monster, and what to do when you're on live TV. (Oneshot)


A full year had passed by since the Monsters returned to the surface of the earth. During that time, Gerson had seen many changes, many hard, and many wonderful. To tell the truth, he was just happy to be enjoying his final years under the sun. And he had a good life, too. Packed up and moved his belongs to a brand new, cozy little shop and continued to do what he was good at – selling people random, interesting objects. Mainly Monster-made nowadays. The Humans seemed to find great interest in Monster products, though really many of them were similar enough to their own. It was the antiques, relics from the Monster kingdom in the Underground, that would fetch a good price. Lucky for him, all he really had to do was carve the Delta Rune into something as simple as a piece of wood and it would sell.

Which he didn't do. Much.

The elderly turtle Monster cackled a small laugh as he walked up a sidewalk to the park across the street. A Human couple with a squealing toddler waved a small greeting. Gerson had created a habit of strolling to the park most every day by now that his presence was expected and recognized at this point by other regulars. No one thought it odd to see the aged turtle Monster dressed in a tan and brown explorer's outfit with a matching safari hat visiting the park. The kids and families that frequented the area provided genuine entertainment, and he could enjoy the summer sunshine and fresh air without overwhelming what energy his body had left at his age.

"Whoa, there!" Gerson caught himself on the head of a speeding, yellow Monster. He blinked and eyed the youngster, a smirk playing across his face. "Monster Kid, huh? Ain't that what they call you?"

"Sorry Mr. Gerson!" Monster Kid said breathlessly, smiling with excitement. He danced from leg to leg. "I'm playing tag! Gotta be fast. Like Undyne!" He bolted, then paused and turned around nervously. "Uhh, don't tell my parents I'm here, okay?"

"'Kay!" Gerson called, guffawing and waving a playful arm in the kid's direction. A squad of Human and Monster children raced after the speedy, mustard bright Monster, hollering and laughing all the way.

Gerson strolled further into the park, scanning his sight for a free bench. He reached back and lightly punched the side of his shell where a small, grumpy ache tried to steal his attention. "Darn old thing."

The park was louder than normal. A birthday party was being held on the grounds. The group consisted of mostly humans, and boy was there a generous amount of kids to watch. Gerson grimaced as a boy fell over, screaming and banging his hands and feet into the ground. Noisy, too.

The only bench that wasn't too close to the bustling activity was already occupied. A human child sat swinging her legs lightly, head tilted skyward, blonde hair twisted into two simple braids touching the shoulders of her lavender shirt. She jerked her face down and saw Gerson. The pair of round-framed glasses on her face instantly made him compare her to an owl.

"Hello there," Gerson greeted. He fully intended on taking a seat, so may as well make friends with the other occupant. He often did with those who frequented the park. "What's your name, missy?"

The child seemed to study him for a moment, blinking large eyes behind even larger glasses. Yep, he was forever going to nickname this one owl-eyes. "I'm Molly."

"Nice to meet ya, Molly. Name's Gerson." He extended a worn, faded green hand and the child wasted no time in returning the greeting gesture, even smiling.

Gerson grinned, totally not minding if his yellow-toothed, gap filled smile scared the youngster. "Mind if an old Monster like me sit with ya for a spell? I could use me a good breather."

"No, it's fine."

He eased himself onto the bench, the bothersome little shell ache quieting instantly. "Ahh... I don't know what it is, but just walkin' from my shop to the park wears this old body down. Yes sir, being old can take my energy, but not my moxie, wa-ha-ha! Nice day today, ain't it?" He turned. The girl was hunched over a notepad on her knee, pencil scribbling swiftly along the paper.

Gerson blinked a few times. "Guess this one's not up for much conversation..."

"Huh?" Molly looked up, owl-eyes bewildered. "Oh, no, no. I'm sorry, mister. I-I was just writing down that word you said, 'moxie'... I'm taking notes."

"Eh? Notes? What for?"

The child squirmed. "Uhh... you. I wasn't trying to be rude, honest. I..." Her face turned rosy. "I-I wanna be a writer someday. One that writes about stuff that happens in real life."

"An' you thought you'd write about meeting an old geezer turtle in the park today?" Gerson smiled. "Heh-heh. I'm just plain flattered, kid."

"Monsters are very important to our history," Molly persisted, apparently not catching his joking tone. She pushed back her owl-eyed glasses and fixed him with a steady, clear gaze. "It's an entire race being added back to our lives. You guys have your own history, and we've got our Human history ... But now we're being combined. For _forever_. Someone's gotta write it down and remember it."

"Hrmm..." Gerson looked her up and down. Her childish frame didn't seem to do those sincere, mature opinions any justice. He'd met his share of Human children who seemed only interested in how _'cool'_ Monsters looked, rather than the big picture of their new reality. "How old are ya, kid?"

At the question, the brightness in her eyes faded. "I'm ten."

"That a problem for ya?"

"My big brother says a ten year old can't write a book about Monsters. It's silly and stupid. I don't have experience."

Gerson rolled his eyes. "Pfft. Human child saved all of Monster-kind with just their guts to get 'em through the Underground, an' you think you can't write a book? Eh, don't listen to that stuff. You just keep writin' in that little notebook, understand?"

Molly's head bobbed eagerly at the instruction. She held her notebook close. "C-Could I interview you, Mister Gerson?"

"I'm just plain Gerson, kid. No 'mister', wa-ha. And what for? I'm just an old Monster who likes to sit in parks and sell junk to people. Not very interestin' stuff. And before ya go an' ask, I did mostly the same stuff before, in the Underground. Well now, why the long face?"

The child kicked a single shoe at the grass."Well... If I get an interview from a real Monster, that'll prove to my brother I can really do it."

Either this kid desperately wanted her brother's approval, or there was more holding her back from achieving her little dream. Gerson nodded slowly, then froze as he was struck with a sudden notion. A grin split the old turtle's face. "Well, why not just find a few Monsters and ask 'em for interviews any-who?"

Molly's brow crinkled. "They won't wanna talk to me. I'm too young. An-And I... I can't talk to strangers... I-I'm too shy."

"Well now, if you're talkin' to me, I must not be a stranger, eh?" He winked. "Wa-ha-ha! Well, you'd best decide if you're really gonna do it or not, missy. This whole world sure could use more kids like you who're interested in Humans an' Monsters living together."

That seemed to make her concentrate long and hard with her thoughts. Gerson smiled and shifted his eyes to watching the antics of the park. The birthday party was in full swing now, with a pinata and everything. Some kids were shrieking and blowing those fun little noisemakers. A line of party products with the Delta Rune would probably sell quick and easy, with parents throwing birthday parties themed to popular stuff.

"Gerson... Would you help me do it?"

He swung his head around to the blonde girl, blinking. He shoved a hand to his ear thanks to the party noise. "Eh? What's that? Do what?"

Molly's voice rose as well."Interview other Monsters? With me?"

Gerson shut his mouth tightl before he could naturally protest and turned it instead into a wheezy cough. Hard. His short, white beard jolted.

Well hey, it weren't as though the kid was asking for the keys to his shop or anything extreme. And he himself knew how vital young minds like this one was to their future. "Eh, why not? I'm retired, but I don't see no harm in helpin' out." With that, he pushed himself up. "Oof. Come on, grab that lil' notebook of yours. If I know better, the perfect Monster for your first interview shouldn't be too hard to find 'bout now."

Molly jumped to her feet, squeezing her notebook to her chest and giving him a wobbly, uncertain smile. "Who are we gonna find first?"

"Hee-hee. Just the greatest of 'em all. Least, that's what he believes."

* * *

"Nyeh-heh-heh!"

"There he is." Gerson lifted an arm and pointed.

The local farmer's market was being held in a parking lot between two buildings in town. Gerson watched as his young companion followed his pointing finger to have her eyes rest on the sight of a towering skeleton in a red scarf, boots and gloves, making a purchase from a spider lady's stand of baked goods. Judging by the ginormous grin plastered across the front of his skull, he was familiar with and likely in love with the pastries made by the spiders of the Underground. Molly fingered one of her braids."Him? Gerson, he's... he's tall."

"Right! Them eyes are workin' just fine. On ya go." He planted a hand on her back and strode forward, herding Molly in front of him. "Trust me, kid. This one loves to talk. Get that notepad ready."

"Uh huh," she shuffled her items with her hands, the end of one of her blonde braids stuck between her teeth and undergoing a round of anxious chewing.

Before they'd even fully approached, the skeleton was exclaiming in a powerful voice, "These spider donuts are always delicious! What do you put in them, Muffet?"

Muffet, a multi-eyed spider lady in a frilly pink dress, leaned against her booth with a sly smile. "Only the best for my customers."

"Wowie!" If it were possible, the skeleton's eyes could have been two shining stars of joy. "I've never heard of this 'best' before. It tastes almost like strawberry!"

Molly shot Gerson a fearful look, lightly pushing back against his herding hand. The turtle Monster, still smiling, rolled his eyes and reached up, flicking the braid away from her mouth. He switched to planting both hands between her shoulders and gave a mighty shove. He realized he'd used a wee bit too much force and settled for watching helplessly as owl-eyes hurtled face-first into the skeleton's legs.

"Nyeh – ?" He staggered and pinwheeled his arms.

Muffet squealed, "Papyrus!"

 _Crash!_

Gerson lifted his head, and eyebrows, and held himself incredibly still. His chin quivered, caught between bursting out laughing or offering an apology to the furious-faced Muffet behind the toppled remains of her baked goods stand. Muffet's gaze was directed onto the skeleton sprawled front-side down across a bed of smashed donuts and croissants. Even more humorous in Gerson's opinion, was the screwed up look of confusion on Molly's face from where she dangled in mid air safely above the damage by the skeleton's grip. How Papyrus had twisted his limbs backwards and up like that, Gerson hadn't the faintest clue, but it was priceless.

A few phone cameras began snapping pictures of the scene. Gerson pretended to whistle idly, but blew a raspberry instead before doubling over. "Wa-ha-ha-ha!"

Papyrus' arms lowered Molly down before rotating and pushing himself up off the destroyed spider bake stand. His scarf was smeared with powdered sugar and a sticky substance that could have been jelly. He rounded swiftly and stared down at the frozen Molly, nothing but fondness and surprise on his skeletal face. "Human! I appreciate the hug, but it is dangerous to sneak up on anyone, even someone with training such as The Great Papyrus! Fortunately I have remarkable reflexes and prevented you from getting injured!"

"And what about my bake stand?!" Muffet snapped. "You didn't try and protect _that_!"

Papyrus held up one hand, his eye sockets acting like eyelids and half closing in a show of serenity. "Donuts can still be eaten when they're smushed. I will buy each and every one of them in compensation for your woes."

Muffet seemed tamed at his promise. Gerson quaked with barely contained snickers as he shuffled closer for Molly to see him at least. But he was leaving the rest up to her. If the kid could handle the antics of Papyrus, then the mission to interview Monsters wasn't going to be in vain.

Currently the owlish girl was stammering, looking down at her notebook, to Papyrus, to the destroyed bake stand, then back to Papyrus, who was speaking again. "You are speechless! No need to worry, Human. If I had a heart I would accept your gratitude with my whole of it! But I don't, but I still accept it." Not once did the grin on his skull vanish.

Molly took a deep breath. Her face was flushed, but she managed to blurt out, "I-I wanted to ask you some questions!" Her eyes widened and she smiled nervously, holding up her notebook. "Please?"

"Of course! But next time, you don't need to mob me for my attention. The Great Papyrus will be happy to answer all of your questions!"

Molly's face melted into beaming almost as happily as Papyrus. Gerson winked and held two thumbs up. He watched and listened as the girl asked her questions, wanting to know how Papyrus liked his new life on the surface, and what did he do for a living?

"I'm a part time security guard!" Papyrus announced, striking a fearless pose. One hand pointed to his scarf, where a tiny, gold badge was pinned. "See, Human? It's my duty to protect all who enter the farmer's market today!"

"Except for the merchandise," Muffet grumbled, currently gathering up the remains of the baked goodies into a bag with a label on it, _FOR PAPYRUS_.

The interview continued. Papyrus was so enthusiastic and eager to answer Molly's questions that Gerson could see the effects plainly on her self-esteem. Her pencil was flying across the notebook's papers. Her eyes seemed to shine right along with the skeleton's. Yep, Gerson gave himself a pat on the back. He knew what he was doing. Papyrus was a perfect candidate for her first interview.

"Thank you so much," Molly piped up at one point, causing Gerson to do a double take. He'd let his mind wander off. The little interview must have concluded, because Papyrus was crouched on one knee, arms held out for a hug. Molly tackled him happily and he proclaimed, "See, Human? This is a much safer way to hug someone, so they can see you before you run them over!"

"This is yours." Muffet frowned from behind, holding out a bulging bag.

Molly backed away from Papyrus and he stood up, head tilting. "What is it?"

"All the donuts and such that you destroyed. You said you would buy them."

"And The Great Papyrus never lies! How much do I owe you?"

Muffet grinned, showing rows of teeth. "500."

"Whoopsies! I don't have that kind of money. I'm only working part time."

The spider lady frowned darkly. "Then you just better arrest yourself if you can't pay."

Papyrus rubbed his chin. "Hmm. Guess I'd better! What a good idea! I can still set a good example for Monsters and Humans and do the right thing! I will turn myself in." He turned and saluted to Molly and grinned at every passing person as he marched off, stiffly and quickly.

Muffet groaned and held her forehead in her hands.

Molly zipped up to Gerson and jumped beside him, clutching her notebook. "I'm ready to interview someone else! Who do you have in mind now?"

"Heh, definitely not Muffet. C'mon, kid. I knew you could do it. Now let's find someone else for ya..."

* * *

Gerson guided Molly to another side of town. He enjoyed the walk, really, dumb aches in his shell or not. The girl, though bubbling with chatter about Papyrus and her amazing notes she'd been able to take, did not demand him to rush, and for that he was thankful. Sure, his shell was sore and felt heavy, but it didn't matter now. He felt like he was on a mission, like when he was a much, much younger Monster devoted to protecting and helping the other Monsters.

He inwardly came to the conclusion he was having fun. Ridiculous fun. Someone his age shouldn't be off gallivanting all over town, glorious past or otherwise. But for now, he enjoyed it.

"Oh, I know about that school," Molly said as they approached a tall, brown building. "That's where the Monster called Toriel teaches, isn't it?" She gasped and stopped in her tracks. "Gerson, are we going to interview her?"

"Nope! Wa-ha-ha, no, not Toriel. Though she'd love to have a nice, long chat with you, I've got something else in mind..."

"But..."

"A brother and sister you'll wanna meet, I'm sure."

Gerson waddled up to the school's entrance. Two figures sat on the steps, chatting softly. One was a young, furry, white goat-like Monster with large, kind round eyes and wearing a green and yellow sweater. The other was a Human girl, brown hair short, eyes thin and peaceful, and wearing a similar sweater of blue and pink. The white Monster must have said something funny and clapped his hands over his snout while the girl laughed her head off, before she looked up and brightened on spying the turtle Monster. She shot down the steps, calling delightedly, "Gerson!"

He heard Molly's steps stop suddenly behind him. "Is that...?"

"Whoa there, Frisk!" Gerson cackled, waving his arms before Frisk slid to a stop on the sidewalk and warmly shook Gerson's hand. "I haven't seen you in so long," Frisk said with an apologetic smile. She glanced past him at the shorter girl standing awkwardly to the side and immediately introduced herself with all the friendliness in the world. "Hello. I'm Frisk."

"I know," Molly said with a small wave. She shot Gerson a look of amazement. He cackled heartily again. Of course he knew what he was doing, arranging for Molly to meet the very Human everyone knew about.

"This here is Molly," Gerson introduced. "An' she's a new friend I made in the park. Wants to write a book about our two races living together again, and I'm escorting her around to interview Monsters. Thought there was no better person for an interview than the ambassador for Monsters themselves."

Frisk shoved her hands into her pockets and idly kicked the ground. "Aw, Gerson. I'm not officially ambassador until I'm old enough. Toriel and Asgore handle that for now."

"But you're being trained for it," Gerson pointed out as they were joined by the Monster in the green and yellow shirt. Gerson turned, grinned and made a small bow. "Hey there, Asriel. Nice to see you again, your Highness."

Asriel's snowy white face turned pink. His voice was soft, but every bit flustered. "You don't have to..."

"Molly," Gerson batted at his companion. "Take a bow. You're lookin' at the prince of the Underground."

Molly executed a panicked little bow. Asriel spluttered. "It's not a big deal, really!" He rounded onto his amused sibling. "Frisk _do_ something..."

Gerson cackled his signature _wa-ha-ha_ , while Molly straightened, her own features flushed on realizing there was some teasing involved. He gave Asriel a fond slap on the back, "I'm just kiddin' ya, lil' Fluffybuns." Asriel's blush deepened. Gerson patted Frisk's arm. "You three have a little chat. I'll just sit myself down in the grass and take a breather."

"Okay Gerson." Not missing a beat, Frisk turned brightly to Molly as she fumbled with her notebook. "So, have you interviewed any other Monsters yet?"

"Yes. I got to interview Papyrus."

Frisk beamed fondly at the name."Isn't he great?"

"Oh yes!"

"I bet he told her, too," Asriel flashed a cheeky smile.

Laughter erupted as Gerson settled himself down, knowing full well he would have plenty of time to rest up before needing to move onward again.

* * *

"I just can't get over it. They actually said I could come over and meet Asgore Dreemurr!" Molly piped, her owlish eyes shining. Gerson simply smiled and took a sip from the ceramic coffee mug he held, taking a moment to enjoy the strong flavor of his drink before re-focusing on the girl who sat across from him at the small table. They were taking a break from their little interview mission at Grillby's restaurant. The fire Monster had made a giant success out of opening his well-known hotspot from the Underground on the surface. Not to mention it gave many Monsters, Gerson included, a sense of familiarity; the place was set up and decorated to mirror the one from the Underground as much as possible. Grillby had no taste for changes in textiles.

Gerson set down his mug and eyed Molly with a raised brow. "You ever gonna drink your soda, missy? Seems you've hardly had time to do anythin' but yammer on and breathe."

"Oh, right." She sipped from her drink's straw for a full ten seconds. Then went right back to her excited prattle. "But I'm just so... so amazed! Gerson, I barely talked to you guys before... I never could do it. But I wanted to, and now... now I did it, and look what's happened. Frisk and Asriel invited me to meet their parents." Again, if possible, her eyes grew even huger. "I'll get to talk to the King of the Underground!"

"Old Fluffybuns is a little more modest nowadays about that title," Gerson commented, nodding from side to side. "Eh, but he's a real big softie. You'll like him, kid. And he's got tons of stories from the Underground."

Molly placed a hand lovingly over her notebook on the table. "I'm going to need to get another notebook if this keeps happening to me. I'm actually... doing it. Getting research for a book. I'm gonna tell the world a story."

Gerson stared first at the girl's notebook, then let his eyes travel to studying her face. "Molly," he started in a softer, serious tone, all signs of weariness leaving him. "You seem to have a passion for Monsters... and you're doin' a mighty fine job getting to know them, too. How come ya didn't talk to us before?"

She shrugged awkwardly.

"Knew you'd get along with Frisk and the little princey. You don't go to the same school as them, huh?"

"No. I used to. Before the Monsters came back. But big brother... he's kinda uneasy with Monsters, so..." Again, Molly shrugged. She refused to meet Gerson's careful stare.

He hummed for a moment. "You mean he doesn't like us." For a moment his mind filled with the all too fresh memories of the protests and riots that rose at the Monsters' return to the surface. The world almost seemed divided by Humans who welcomed the new beginning, and those who were bitter and held onto anger from the past, ancient wars. There had been many days of unrest for Monsters attempting to re-locate themselves in their new home. He had no doubts that the sincere, passionate youngster before him likely had family members who disagreed with her. Likely tore her down for her beliefs too. "How old's this big brother?"

"He's almost thirty," Molly replied. "Something happened way before I was born. He had a twin named Kirby, and Mom says Kirby was a lot like me. He climbed Mount Ebott hoping to find artifacts and stuff about the Monsters from the old days..." She frowned in respect. "But he never came back."

Gerson winced and sighed heavily. "Mhm. So this brother of yours made you leave the school for Monsters and Humans. I'm guessin' he didn't want ya chasing this dream of writing about Monsters and Humans existing together, eh? Is that why you've never tried talkin' to them by yourself?"

"Well... Uh huh." Molly nodded slowly then smiled at him, gratitude clearly painted across her young face. "But you've helped me out a whole lot, Gerson! I-I wanna thank you somehow."

"You already have, kid. Just keep workin' on that book." He finished the remainder of his coffee and peered one eye into the now-empty mug. "Heh. I've run dry. Be a good sport and take it over to Grillby for a refill, yeah? My legs aren't ready to get up just yet."

Molly scooted out of her chair and picked up the mug before casting her gaze across the room to the bar area, where Grillby worked. The restaurant itself was past it's busy lunch period, and thus left him with extra time on his hands to polish plates and glasses. Light bounced off the pair of glasses he wore, which really served as the only indication on where his eyes were at all, his entire face part of the body of fire that made up his head. Molly paused. "H-How... How can he wear glasses... And a full suit like that without burning them all up?"

"Heh-heh," Gerson poked her shoulder. "Guess you'll have to go an' ask him."

Molly turned her head with a question in her eyes. Gerson gave her a push – a light push, of course, as he didn't want a repeat of what happened with Papyrus – and sent her off with a chortle. "You can do it, kid. Just talk to him."

He sat himself back and observed as his young friend reached the counter, placed his mug down and appeared to make the initial request for Gerson's refill. Grillby nodded and got to work. Then his head snapped up, his undetermined gaze seemingly locked on Molly as if she'd said something more. Gerson watched with full amusement as the bartender casually extended a fire-made hand for Molly to shake. She carefully slipped her hand into the fiery appendage and they slowly moved up and down. Instantly the girl whirled around with a bright grin on her face to locate Gerson, still shaking hands with Grillby and getting faster by the second. "It's magic!" she called.

"No kiddin'!" Gerson hollered, noting how Grillby was laughing softly behind the counter. He threw back his head and laughed as well. "Wa-ha-ha!"

* * *

As he had fully expected, Molly and Grillby exchanged a friendly chat. Truthfully, Gerson had expected it, which was way he'd sent the girl to get his refill. Grillby was a good business Monster, an excellent chef, but he had a soft spot for kids. The added time they spent talking gave Gerson more time to rest. He didn't regret the random decision to adventure around town and help Molly interview Monsters. His limbs would make him pay a dandy sum come the next day, but it was worth it if it meant getting just one more Human to embrace Monster-kind. The old turtle Monster shifted and glanced at her notebook left on the table. He traced the edge of it carefully. "Awful similar..."

A sudden crash filled the air. Gerson swiveled his head to lock his gaze on the front door. It had been blown open by the mighty force of one magenta-colored metal leg. A leg with a pointed heel on the end.

Gerson screwed shut his eyes and rumbled a groan. "Oh no."

" _Ohh yes_!" exclaimed a metallic, gushing male voice. What few customers in Grillby's turned to watch as the tall robotic form known to all the world as Mettaton sauntered inside, followed by a Monster camera crew. The pop star placed gloved hands on his hips and surveyed the room with a single visible eye, part of his angled metal face hidden under fringe of black hair. A dashing smile broke across his metal face. "How very quaint. A perfect addition to the documentary!" He snapped his fingers. One of the camera Monsters pressed a button on a small stereo and a tune Gerson recognized as Mettaton's TV Show theme song filled the air.

Mettaton rolled his shoulders and smiled. "Ahh, now that's better. Is the camera on? Wonderful!" He swung out a long arm, facing the camera. His second hand held a microphone up to his chin. "Hello beauties! Welcome to the next installment of _A Day In The Life Of Mettaton_! Today we visit Grillbys, a fabulous little establishment where Monsters have been coming for good eats and drinks before and after the move to the glorious surface!"

The robot pop star swung his extended arm to encompass the whole restaurant while a second member of his camera crew lifted a small, nozzle-ended device. A burst of shimmering confetti shot upward and rained down over the whole room.

Gerson blinked and looked over at the counter. Molly stood dumbfounded, looking up as confetti landed on her. She shook herself, braids swinging. Whatever confetti that landed on Grillby received a worse fate and burst into smoke and ash. He pushed his frames up his 'nose' and a faint, irritated sound left him, gaze fixed on Mettaton.

Mettaton was making his way through the restaurant, greeting each and every Monster with a dramatic hello. Mettaton swaggered his way over to the counter, a very faint ' _whirr_ ' sounding with each step his crazy boots took. He seemed to grow a little taller in his enthusiasm. "I'll have the usual, Mr. Grillby."

"... When have you ordered before?" Grillby's voice was so hushed Gerson almost didn't catch his words. But he did catch the very unimpressed tone.

"He always knows what I like," Mettaton reassured the camera before turning back to the counter. "Oh! And here we have one of the darling examples of why I just _love_ coming here. Humans and Monsters alike can come together and enjoy a _fabulous_ meal! And all while watching my show! Uh..." He glanced over at one of the TV screens on the wall, which happened to be blank. "You do watch my channel, don't you, Grillby?"

"..."

Mettaton wasn't to be deflated, however, and returned a beaming face towards the camera. "Like I was saying, Humans and Monsters are always welcome under such a fabulous little roof! The fellowship! The fun! The fries! Now that's friendship, beauties. What's your name, sweetheart?" He tilted his microphone into Molly's face.

The poor thing still looked as if the robot's gushing antics were clogging her brain. "Uh... Molly?"

"Tell me Molly, do you enjoy watching my show?"

"I-I..."

"Speechless! Isn't that _adorable_?" Mettaton's face screwed up in a somewhat cute expression and he clapped, despite still holding the microphone.

Molly shuffled her feet and Gerson saw her hands fumble. He looked down at the notebook on the table and knew she was missing it. Molly asked in a shaking voice, "Wh-What do you think about being on the surface?"

"I love every moment of it." Mettaton winked dashingly at the camera.

Gerson took it upon himself to rise from his seat and take Molly's notebook and pencil to her, ignoring the grating of his bones from the movement. She quickly darted forward once he was close enough, saying a breathy 'thank you' before turning back to looking up at the confident Mettaton. The robot perked up. "Ooh, have I met a little news reporter by chance? Please, no pictures while filming commences."

Molly tried to straighten, notebook and pencil poised for her precious notes. "What kind of stuff have you been doing now that you live on the surface again?"

"I've made only the best progress in entertaining Monsters and Humans. Truthfully, darling, from the start it was more centered on bringing joy and drama to Monster-kind during a rough adjustment period into Human society." Mettaton's face turned thoughtful, and he even lightly grasped his chin. "I was under the impression that Humans had no need for a Monster star, an idol to look up to for their entertainment. But I had a revelation!"

Molly looked up, blinking her huge eyes and no doubt hanging off of every word he said. "What was it?"

Mettaton grinned and modestly tucked his fringe of black hair back, the movement revealing his second eye was only a bright, magenta-colored optic centered against a spiderweb of metallic nerves. "Humanity has all the stars in the world... except for someone like me. I am the first to bridge the entertainment industry between Humans and Monsters, darling. Such a realization is... is wonderfully heart-warming."

Members of the camera crew mumbled a faint, "Awww."

"Goodness! Ha-ha. This Human has actually got me sharing my heart." Mettaton wiped away unseen tears and lovingly placed a single hand over the glowing heart on his torso plate, yet another smile splitting his face as he glanced at the camera, then back to Molly. He leaned over, inspecting the notebook. "Did you get all that, sweetheart?"

"My pencil broke," Molly admitted with an apologetic smile. "But I'll write it all down. I promise."

"Since you're so young in the news industry, I won't hold it against you for missing the chance at writing down the emotional journey of my heart."

Molly ducked her head bashfully. "I'm writing a book, not trying to be a reporter. I-I'll be sure to watch your show when it airs and write it all down word for word then."

"It already has aired, sweetheart!"

Molly's head snapped up, face turning pale. Gerson propelled himself forward and stretched out his neck, likely putting his face into camera view now. "What was that?"

Mettaton lifted his microphone dramatically. "I believe in only the truest forms of live entertainment! All of my shows are live, grandpa. Everybody knows that."

A horrified squeak of a gasp left Molly. Gerson blinked. There was a small popping sound from Grillby and everyone turned to see a small plume of smoke leave the flames of his head.

"Whoa, okay, wait a minute here, pretty boy," Gerson turned back to Mettaton and marched up with a scowl. He jabbed a finger at the robot. "You better take care before callin' somebody 'grandpa.' If you paid any attention to our history, you'd know you're talkin' to only one of the greatest heroes of the Underground."

Mettaton blinked, tilting his head. "Am I?"

"Gerson, Hammer of Justice."

And suddenly Mettaton was gasping. Not a regular, short little intake of surprised air. A long, drawn out noise that grew as his mouth dropped lower and lower to the ground. Gerson was ready, though. He smirked. Of course revealing his past identity to Mettaton would put him in his place. After all, it would be very ill-handled to insult a former, daring hero of the Monster community on live television.

Speaking of live television, the turtle Monster could have face palmed. He should've seen _that_ coming. Something sliding across the counter made him glance back. A sweating Molly was shakily gulping from a tall glass of water as Grillby silently watched.

"The ratings," Mettaton whispered, turning to his crew. Someone held up a screened device. Mettaton's face split into a joyous smile. "What an _honor_!" he exclaimed, grabbing up Gerson's hand happily and proceeded to shake hands. "Stay tuned, beauties, for the interview of the season – a talk with the Hammer of Justice himself, Gerson!"

And of course, like the good Monster he was, Gerson smiled and openly winked, showing off his favorite, gap-toothed smile. "Heh-heh!"

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever meet someone as... interesting as Mettaton," Molly remarked. She held up a pen that had been bedazzled with rhinestones and Mettaton's signature branded into the side. "But he was nice to give me this pen for my notes. And I really did get a lot, thanks to you two talking about what you used to do. Gerson?"

Gerson shook himself lightly. Odd. Once he'd gotten to recalling his old days with that ridiculous robot, his mind hadn't been able to stop. He finally paid a bit of attention to his surroundings. They had left Grillbys after over an hour spent with Mettaton. Now they were walking... aimlessly. He frowned up at the slightly darkening clouds. "Well now, ya see, this is what happens when I think too much about them old days. Payin' no heed to what's around me. I'm thinkin' it's time we heed home for the day, missy. Where do you live?"

"Across town."

He did his best not to cringe. But his back was so heavy now... No. So what if it was heavy? It would be heavy tomorrow, too. He wasn't going to let himself be beaten now, at the end of the day. Not when the mission was almost done. "Okay. You lead the way an' I'll keep ya company 'till you get home, safe an' sound."

Molly studied him with a furrowed brow. "I can get there myself. You look worn out, Gerson."

He waved a hand and wheezed a laugh. "Wa-ha! Kid, you don't know who you're talkin' too. Didn't you write anything down back there? I may be old, but I'm still Gerson, Hammer of Justice. A little more walkin' ain't gonna best me now. Sides, it wouldn't feel right to let a youngster like you wander alone."

"I do it all the time."

"Well, see? That's not good. No more arguin', let's be on our way." He patted her back and ushered the both of them off. "I can say that I've done my duty for the day, too. You think you can manage it, now? Workin' on the book?"

Molly beamed. "Oh yes. Thank you... Thank you, Gerson. I guess I just needed someone to..." She smirked slyly. "Give me a little _push_ in the right direction."

"Nah, I jest needed a little adventure," Gerson teased. "An' ya gave me one today, kid."

She nodded firmly. "I'm going to work on my book no matter what my big brother says. I'm not going to give up either."

Gerson chuckled softly – really it was an attempt to mask a grunt from the ache in his steps – and was about to reply when he spotted a figure ahead of them, standing just between the sidewalk and an empty lot between the buildings. The turtle Monster's beard quivered and he glanced around. They were alone on this block. He set his gaze firmly ahead of them and took longer, stronger strides. Molly trotted alongside him, chattering in obliviousness about her ideas for further work on her book. Gerson just hoped his instincts were wrong.

They began to walk past the empty lot, only for a male stranger wearing a hoodie jumped in their way, a small, dull blade pointed at them. "Hey, turtle-man! Get over here. You too, girl."

Gerson glared, one arm sweeping out to stop Molly from bouncing onward in her failure to pay attention. She staggered behind his shell. "G-Gerson?"

"Now!" the stranger barked.

Gerson narrowed his eyes, held his head up, and casually turned into the empty space, keeping his front facing the man with the knife while Molly stayed behind him. There was just an empty building wall and a hot dog cart pushed to the side to offer him aid. "Whoa now. Can't say ya know how to introduce yourself too well, son."

The man smirked. His face was covered with scraggly facial hair. "'Hammer of Justice' huh? All that crap on the TV made me sick. You know what I think about you and your kind, Monster?"

"I have me a feelin' you'll let me know pretty quick."

"You still think you're a hero, turtle-man? Well forget it. You're old. Just like you Monsters and those ideas that you can be apart of this world." He switched to gripping the knife with both hands, pure anger in his eyes. "It's _our_ world, get it? Not yours."

Gerson sighed. "Look punk. I've dealt with many of you before."

"Liar."

"Not all punks are in one race, kid. Your kind took to usin' our race's title for a bad description... an' it can fit the bill sometimes, lemme tell ya that. But, son... not all monsters come from the Underground." Gerson eyed him with an unwavering yellow eye. "Now think a minute. You sure you wanna go down this path?"

His answer was a boot slamming into his torso and he crashed backwards to the ground. Molly screamed.

Gerson raised his arms against the volley of furious kicks his body received from his position on the ground. His shell rocked him about unhelpfully, making it difficult to plant his feet in the ground and push himself up, an action he could have done easily once upon a time. Now, his limbs refused to respond quickly enough. His own voice grunting and gasping with each burst of pain rang in his ears.

"Not so tough now, are ya turtle-man?" the man hollered, taking a moment to glare down at Gerson. "Hammer of Justice. You all and your crappy names."

"Quit hurting him!" Molly yelled at the top of her lungs. Gerson wearily tipped his head back to see that the girl was standing, fists balled, tears running down her cheeks and splashing against the owl-eyed glasses.

The man pointed his knife threateningly. "You stay outta this, Monster-lover. I'll cut you up, do ya hear?"

Gerson growled, finally planting his hands into the ground. They wobbled uncontrollably, but he still pushed himself into sitting upright, panting heavily. "Son... you need... to stop."

The man rounded on him, eyes flaming. "What, you think you can handle another beating, turtle-man? You're done. That stuff about your heroic little past ain't gonna save you know. Give up!"

"Leave him alone!"

Something was different. Gerson risked another glance behind, at Molly. His breath caught in his throat and he thought his eyes would fall out of their eye sockets. The child remained glaring and crying, but a faded, purple heart was floating in front of her chest, steadily rising. Gerson and the attacker gave a shout in surprise.

Gerson bit back a pain in his ribs. "Kid, that's your SOUL. You ever used it before?"

She shook her head.

"Well then, _put it back!_ "

The child shook her head again. "I don't want to let him hurt you, Gerson."

Stupid moxie. That's what it was. And nothing was going to make the kid back down if her perseverance had manifested strong enough to allow her SOUL to attempt an encounter. He was partially to blame for it, encouraging her all day to keep going after her dream. Gerson was certain his own SOUL somewhere inside his old body was crumbling right about now, if not from his dwindling HP, then from the scare she was giving him.

The man's eyes turned wide and fearful at the sight of the purple heart trying to stay in the air. "You freak!" He charged Molly.

"Get away!" Gerson yelled at the man and he yelled at himself. And his body listened. Up he jumped, landing a perfectly solid punch to the attacker's cheek. He steeled himself, ready for the incoming swing of the knife in retaliation...

The blade crashed against the surface of a pale, over sized bone materialized from nowhere between Gerson and the attacker.

"Huh?"

"Wah?"

Someone cleared their throat. "Hey."

All three heads swung to stare at the hot dog cart against the wall. A short figure was visible in the dimming light of the evening, their arm propped against the small counter in a relaxed fashion. The other arm lifted and a skeletal hand barely flexed its fingers in greeting. "'Sup?"

Gerson squinted, then lifted his eyebrows. "That you, Sans?" He was promptly shoved back to the ground. The man swung in the direction of the new arrival, obviously recognizing when a new threat had shown up. "Hey! Come over here and face me, Monster."

"Nooope. Can't do that, pal."

The man cast a look back to make sure Gerson was still struggling on the back of his shell, then slowly edged toward the new speaker. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder."This is just between me and the turtle-man. You interrupt, you gotta pay up."

"So if I hadn't shown up, you mean you'd have killed him? Tch. You don't have the guts, pal."

"You're the one hiding with a hot dog cart, bozo! I'm just fighting to prove a point. And you think I don't have the guts to do it? You won't even face me."

A brief, deep-toned sigh left the figure by the hot dog cart before he stepped forward. Both hands were shoved in the pockets of his deep blue jacket. Literal bony legs extended from black shorts and ended in worn bedroom slippers. The skeleton was likely just under five feet in height. His skull was painted with a full-fledged, tooth filled grin, and the small white specks within black eye sockets promised he was amused. "Welp. Guess you're right about that. I can't face you... I don't even have a face." His grin broadened. "Heh. Come to think of it, no guts either. Guess that means I'm a numbskull."

There was a moment of utter silence, the attacker seeming at a loss for a reply. Gerson rolled upright for a second and heard a nervous titter from Molly behind him.

Sans spread his arms apart in a shrug, eyes on the man with the knife. "Nothin'? And I'm the brainless one."

The man cursed in obvious disgust and lurched forward, knife raising into the air. San's expression went from casually amused to utterly dark, white pupils vanishing as if someone had blown out a candle. He made a downward gesture and the attacker slammed face-first against the concrete floor. A faint blue shimmer had taken hold of his frame, mirroring a glow within one of Sans' eyes, and it remained as the man's body was lifted and slammed against the wall. Then back to the ground again. Then up and down, like a bouncing ball. A pained groan left him and the knife shook and fell from his grasp. The blue shimmer left his body and enveloped the small blade instead, floating high out of anyone's reach.

"Whew, not even a good workout," Sans commented, walking casually past the now unconscious crumpled heap of the man. His 'eyes' became visible again. He rotated his arms. "Nothing to rattle these bones nowadays. You two okay? Gerson?"

"Skeleton," Gerson gasped, dragging himself to roll onto his side. At least to get off his rocking shell. "I... I owe ya. Owe ya a mighty debt."

Sans' eyes grew a little wide as he watched the turtle Monster. Wordlessly, he approached and shoved himself under Gerson's arm and hefted him to his feet. "Better get you to Toriel. Good thing I got a shortcut."

Gerson gasped. "The guy..."

"Nah, don't worry. Papyrus is on the way." Sans nodded at the hot dog cart. "Eh, she's not much, but she's got a fantastic security system, thanks to Alphys. Saw what happened and came on ahead. Paps, though... he lost his badge when he somehow arrested himself earlier. He'll be here soon."

Gerson nodded, panting heavily. He shakily turned his head. "Molly."

A purple glow entered his vision and then she stepped beside him. The turtle Monster held out his hand toward the floating, almost peaceful purple heart in front of her. His jaws worked, but the words didn't come out.

"Kid, just a word of advice," Sans spoke up, leaning over to look across at the Human child. "You, uh, may wanna put your SOUL back."

Molly stared at them both briefly before nodding. The SOUL sank into her chest soundlessly. "Gerson... A-Are you okay?"

"... I'm... I'm gonna be fine..."

A moment later the three of them were standing on the front lawn of a warm-looking, two story house framed by an extremely detailed garden of various flowers and hedges. Gerson heard Molly yelp and he grinned in defiance of his sore muscles. "Sans has these 'shortcuts' to get around quick-like, kid, nothin' to be scared of."

Gerson did his best not to cry out with each step toward the front door, Sans still supporting his beaten frame. Felt as though his ribs were scrapping against themselves. Before they even touched the door, it flung open, the smell of butterscotch drifting out, and there stood the one person he would always view as true royalty. Toriel towered over them, her soft white features holding strong concern. "Gerson," she greeted worriedly. "How terrible you look. Hurry, Sans, get him over onto that chair."

"No prob."

He was seated in a plush, large chair in the corner of the Dreemurr living room. Toriel herself bent over him, fussing and tsking about how horrible some people could be while she set to work healing him. When the pain lessened and his head felt more clear and strong, he looked in the direction of Sans. The skeleton lazily leaned against the wall, but his gaze was settled on the still-open doorway, where Molly stood, half inside and half outside, staring at Gerson with those bulging owl-eyes.

"You must stay still for awhile." Toriel stepped back, regarding him carefully. "And I mean it, Gerson. At your age, healing needs to take time, even with magic."

He flashed her a smaller version of his signature grin. "Thank ya, your majesty."

Pale pink circled the fur on her face. She smiled warmly. "None of that, now. Oh my, have I left the door open...?" Toriel turned and straightened, obviously seeming a little surprised at what she saw. "Oh dear, I did not know you were there, child," she addressed Molly apologetically.

Molly leaned inward slightly. "Is Gerson going to be okay?"

"Why yes. He will be just fine. Just needs a little rest. Would you like to come in?" Genuine friendliness glittered within the goat-like lady's eyes. "My children are both upstairs right now, but I'm sure they'd like to meet you..."

Molly shook her head. "I should go home."

Gerson hummed and lifted an eyebrow. After a brief study of his companion from his seat, he planted his feet on the floor and stood up, bones creaking, but obeying. Toriel started to object, but Sans held up a hand on Gerson's behalf. That skeleton seemed to always have a good sense for others. He'd have to thank him real properly sometime... maybe pay off that bill of his at Grillbys...

"What s'matter with ya?" Gerson asked, stopping right in front of where Molly stood in the doorway. He waggled his eyebrows and inspected the childish face. "Heh... so serious lookin'. Don't give me that look, missy. I know you're having second thoughts."

She looked him right in the eyes. "Y-You almost... got killed."

"No," Gerson said softly. "From my perspective, you were in that danger zone."

Somewhere behind him, he could hear Toriel's hushed, demanding tone pestering Sans for details behind their conversation. Gerson sighed. "Molly, I don't want you blaming yourself for what happened. Fact of the matter is, it happened, an' neither of us coulda stopped it."

"I shouldn't have been so selfish!" the girl blurted, burying her face in her hands. "I-I should have pushed myself to talk to Monsters on my own... Y-You helped me, and I didn't even help you. My SOUL showed up for the first time, and I just stood there all dumb."

"Ain't your fault Humans forgot their magic from the ancient days." He frowned for a moment before straightening his sore back. "You think today was just about you? That you've been 'selfish?' Kid, this was never about ya. It's about... everyone. A perspective like yours about us Monsters and you Humans is powerful good-like. It's got the potential to... save the world."

"Save it?"

"From hate."

"Oh."

"And, though I ain't the spry, strong Monster I once was," Gerson continued, "I still know when to help others. I knew my body would fail me, but I'm still gonna do what's right in the end. To tell ya the truth, I'm wrestling with my own feelings of doubt... Ain't never a moment in my life that I ever couldn't save someone... We both coulda been a whole lot more hurt than we are, but we're fine. So let's move on together. Even if ya never finish that book, I'm mighty proud to have been alongside you today, kid. But I think you will."

"... Because of Perseverance, right? Frisk explained SOULs and their colors to me. That's what my SOUL is made of. Isn't it?"

He cackled faintly. "Yeah, that's 'bout right. Perseverance. It's in ya, and it was in your brother." He paused, making sure she followed him. "The one who died climbing Mt. Ebott. Seems to me he was persistent to find connections to us Monsters, just as you're persistent to create connections between us." He planted his hands on his sides, arms wobbly, but he grinned all the same. "So tell me, you gonna give up or are ya gonna persevere?"

"Persevere," the child decided with a firm nod. "I don't wanna let you down."

"Whoa now! You gotta do this because it's _right_ , not because of what an old fool like me or anybody else thinks." He pointed at her pocket, where her notebook awaited. "Write that down."

Molly gave him a funny little smile as she pulled out the notebook. Poor kid was trying not to cry in front of everyone. "Thank you, Gerson. I... I'm going to write all this down. All of today. Who you are and how you've been a friend for me. And it'll be remembered forever."

Boy did he feel funny. He hadn't felt this peaceful in a long time. Somehow, despite him no longer being the mighty and powerful Gerson, Hammer of Justice, he'd still been able to help someone after all. Looking at those great big owl-eyes told him so. They told him he was still important... still a hero.

Even if he was now simply plain, old Gerson.

"Thanks, Molly."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Bit of a test, this oneshot. I've got ideas for various Undertale chapter stories, so this oneshot idea has been sort of an experiment for me to get used to writing the amazing characters of the game. I thought Gerson was awesome and wanted to do something fun with him. It seemed like a neat idea to have some sort of connection to the Fallen Child of Perseverance, seeing as their items were in his shop. And obviously I love the idea of Asriel living, Toriel and Asgore getting back together (Yes, I left him out) and adopting Frisk and everyone being one big happy family. So that's how they appeared, and will likely appear again in any future stories that take place on the surface of mine.**

 **I'd like to know, what do you all think of a continuation/series following this, involving the addition or discovery of more kids with the same SOUL types as the Fallen Children, as I've done with Molly? Yay or nay?**

 **Molly is an OC I created and belongs to me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the read! Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
